How Team Villain Came to Be
by TeamVillainNackBeanBarkScourge
Summary: Alot of people agree that Nack,Bean,and Bark would make a cool team,right? How about we add Scourge to that mix? 4 members. 1 team. alot of trouble. CHAPTER THREE IS UP
1. Scourge meets the theif: Nack

"Damn suppression Squad…."

A green hedgehog mumbled to himself furiously. His so called 'team' was just about as useless as Big in a Smart Guy Convention. (Sorry, Big fans xD' ) He mumbled something to himself, personally not caring what it was he said, as he kicked a stone down the dirt path that lay ahead of him in the forest located within the Mystic Ruins. Why is he in the 'prime' (the regular Mobius, not the Anti-Moebius xD ) zone, you ask? His useless team ditched him, so Scourge had to find a sap to nab a Ring Portal from, since Miles snatched his.

"When I get my hands on that damn kid…I'm gonna………."

He started, his fists clenched firmly. In all his furry, he kicked the rock roughly, and it went sailing into the nearby bushes. But instead of hearing the ruffling of leaves, he heard someone shout 'Wut the 'Ell?!' The green hedgehog cocked an eyebrow, and headed towards the bush, but jumped back hastily when a purple weasel emerged.

"Were you the one who done threw that damned rock at me? "

The weasel asked furiously. Right away, Scourge knew, _'That damn accent's going to annoy the fuck out of me…. '. _The victim of Scourge's rage narrowed his eyes.

"Well, were ya?"

The weasel asked once again, his tone getting angrier and angrier by the minute. The green hedgehog simply smirked, and replied in a cocky tone,

"Well, I don't see anyone else around, so obviously it was me, dumbass…"

Scourge commented. The weasel scowled at the other Mobian.

"Shove off, why don't'chya? I've got more important things to do than deal with a pesky brat like you!"

He said, driving his way past Scourge. The hedgehog rolled his eyes as he slid his bright red sunglasses over them.

"Alright, you don't need to be a prick."

Scourge commented. The weasel stopped, and gave him a menacing glare.

"Say that again…I dare you……."

He said in a threatening tone, taking a step towards the hedgehog. Scourge sneered.

"PRICK."

Right after Scourge had put the 'k' in 'prick', the weasel lunged at him, and wrapped his tail around the hedgehog's legs, tripping him vigorously. Scourge fell to the ground, but quickly recovered, and elbowed his enemy in the gut. The weasel jumped back, and hauled out his guns.

"You don't want me to use these, mate… Cause trust me, I ain't afraid to!"

He said, loading up the guns in a split second, and pointing them at Scourge. The hedgehog slowly put his hands up, smirking.

"Whoa, there, buddy, calm yourself…"

Scourge remarked, but the weasel kept his eyes on him, with the gun still ready to fire. It seemed he was lowering them slightly, though. Did he actually trust him that quickly?

"I didn't mean to get into a fight with you, buddy. I'm just in a pissy mood. "

Scourge continued, kicking another rock into a tree as he lowered his hands, and dodged when the fragment of mother earth came flying back at him for revenge, after ricocheting off the bark of the tree. The weasel snickered, and put one of his guns away, and approached the hedgehog, who was giving the stone a swift angry glance.

"S' Alright. We all have those days…"

The weasel smirked, extending his hand to Scourge.

"The name's Nack. Nack the Weasel. Gun for hire."

Nack said smugly, tipping his hat slightly with a self-absorbed grin spread across his face. Scourge smirked back and gripped his hand, and shook it.

"Scourge the Hedgehog. Fastest thing alive. Number one in Anti-Mobius. "

Scourge said with the same exact smug look at Nack's. The two let go from their handshake, and sort of blankly stared at each other for a moment.

"So…you think you're the fastest thing alive, eh?"

Nack asked, putting his other gun away. Scourge gave the weasel a skeptical look.

"Of course I am. Noone can beat me…."

He added, crossing his arms. Nack shook his head.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Supposedly that show off's the best."

Nack commented, and got a very pissed off look in return. Scourge hated Sonic with a passion, and absolutely despised being compared to him, especially when Sonic got the better end.

"Everyone says he's better than me, but he's NOT!"

Scourge yelled angrily. Nack snickered at Scourge's sudden outburst, and the green hedgehog narrowed his eyes.

"Pfft. What makes you so much better than that lamb-brained hedgehog?"

Nack ceased his laughing, and gave Scourge a serious look. Scourge looked away in disgust.

"I'm that 'lamb-brained hedgehog's' anti…"

Scourge said, much to his own dismay. What he hated more than being compared to Sonic was the fact that he was his anti, which did NOT make him happy. Everyone says the antis are nothing compared to the primes, but Scourge was different. He had power, and hell he hated being called 'Anti-Sonic' so much that he went off and changed his name, color, and moral. He _was_ going to upstage that damn hedgehog if it was the last thing he did…..Nack rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh. Woulda never guessed. Least you can outrun'im. Other villains aren't so lucky."

He said, rolling his blue eyes and mumbling something under his breath. Scourge smirked at the angry weasel.

"Oh, like you?"

The hedgehog said as he put his sunglasses back atop his head. Nack crossed his arms, and nodded. The damn hedgehog was right. Sonic always managed to get Nack into jail. Course he got out, but the fact remained the same, and it was humiliating.

"You want revenge on him, don't chya?"

Scourge assumed with a straight forward tone. The comment caught Nack by surprise , and gave the hedgehog a doubtful look.

"Yeah. What's it to ya?"

The weasel asked, tapping his foot impatiently. A wide, wicked grin stretched across Scourge's face, one that made the weasel grin in return.

"I think I see where your headed with this…."

Nack stated, and Scourge nodded.

"So, how about it? We start a team, and get rid of that no good blue mess?"

The hedgehog said, rubbing his hands together like some evil scientist who just came up with a plan to take over the universe. The weasel gave a slight nod.

"Then it's settled."

Scourge suddenly burst out, snapping his finger.

"Two more members should be enough. Then we can start doing some damage!!"

**To be continued….**


	2. The Trip to the Ice Caps

After about a 3 minute argument, it was finally decided between the two that Scourge was going to be the leader. I mean, he _did_ come up with the idea, did he not? But Nack didn't care. Being a leader meant you'd have to deal with the complaints of the other members the most. And of course, who likes it when people complain? The two wandered their way out of the forest, and out into the open fields of the Mystic Ruins. Nack tipped his hat to shield his eyes, since he didn't have to courtesy of sunglasses as Scourge did.

"So. Got anyone in mind you wanted to join the team?"

The weasel asked. Scourge shook his head slightly.

"Nah. The only semi-talented villains I knew were my Suppression Squad, but they're sticks in the mud as of now. I'm never teaming up with those losers again…"

Scourge stated angrily, and Nack just nodded. If he went any further with the subject, Scourge might've chucked another rock at him. (A/N: Just saying, lol….sorry, continue reading xDD ) The weasel stopped walking, and looked deep in thought. He tapped his fang, and after a few more moments of silence, he brightened up.

" 'Ve got it!"

He stated, and Scourge turned around, halting in his tracks.

"What?"

"I know who we can recruit."

"And that would be…"

"Well, I can't say they're the BEST villains, but they're better than nothing….."

Nack sweat dropped. Scourge gave him an annoyed look.

"Then why do you plan on suggesting them to me…."

He said with a matching annoyed tone to go with his annoyed look. Nack crossed his arms.

"Well I didn't go and say they were useless! I said they aren't the _best_. They're pretty skilled, though. One's a buff polar bear, who talks with his fists, and is pretty quiet. His partner on the other hand, is a noisy, bomb-happy duck who's always hyper and is practically clueless…"

Nack explained. Scourge burst out laughing, which caught the weasel by surprise, and he flinched slightly.

"Whoa, that was a good one. You want THOSE two to join? I don't know'em, but by your description, they'd be deadweights to tow."

Scourge said, trying to breathe as he calmed his laugh down a few levels. Nack gave him an irritated stare.

"It was just a suggestion…"

The weasel huffed.

"Alright, I suppose we'll give'em a shot."

Scourge said, in all seriousness. During their conversation, the two managed to wander into a part of a cave, one that had part of the wall made of ice, and a room built into that wall.

"Crickey, it's cold in here!"

Nack shivered, rubbing his arms for warmth. Scourge stopped and turned to him, complaining for the first time.

"Want to know what I hate more than the cold?"

"Whut?"

"Your damn accent =__=' "

" 'S not my fault I talk like this D"

"Yes it is, now cut it out D"

"Just get over it and keep walkin'"

Nack sighed angrily, ending their conversation. Scourge turned and continued; only to be stopped by a huge pool of water, maybe 10 feet deep but not as long as it was wide. The hedgehog simply ran across the water, and looked back at the weasel, who looked back with an 'I can't do that' look.

"What do ya want me to do, FLY over it?!"

The weasel snapped. Scourge smirked.

"Swim."

"YER CRAZY! I AIN'T SWIMMING! I'll turn into an ice block!"

"Then use that big ass tail of yours."

"But---"

"JUST JUMP D "

Scourge yelled, getting the opportunity to end the conversation. Nack sighed angrily, and managed to use his tail to spring across the pool, and almost falling back on the other side, were it not for Scourge grabbing his ear and giving him a pull forward.

"Thanks. Thanks fer that….."

Nack said, rubbing his ear. Scourge gave a slight shrug, and they continued walking, until they got to a ladder, climbed up, and found themselves in a white wonderland of snow. There were icicles hanging from various cliffs that were plotted along the elevated, extensive walls. Taking a step forward, Scourge slipped, and fell immediately on his butt. Nack snickered and helped him up.

"You don't wear sneakers when walkin' on a frozen lake, ya dingbat."

The weasel smirked, showing off his large fang. Scourge rolled his eyes.

"And you don't wear cowboy hats in -10 degree weather…"

The hedgehog fought back, looking down at the frozen lake.

"Touché"

Nack shrugged as he too looked down at the frozen batch of H₂0. Suddenly, there was a giant 'BOOM' that shook the ice, and it began to crack! Scourge looked up and saw a massive rock had been thrown on the ice, and made the only way of walking on the lake separate! Nack made us of his tail again, and got back to land, but Scourge wasn't so fortunate.

"Run across the water again!"

Nack shouted to him. Scourge wobbled on the piece of ice he had to balance on.

"I can't! The gaps too wide, and there's too much ice in the way!!"

He shouted as the piece started to shrink. Nack's eyes widened and he pointed at something huge, towering over the green hedgehog.

"Well ya better hurry your arse up, because something's about to eat ya!"

Nack shouted, and Scourge slowly turned around, and stood there, dumbfounded. Right behind him was a bulky fish, with viciously sharp fangs. Scourge stared blankly at it until Nack shouted his name. Scourge completely lost balance, and tumbled into the water, followed by the abnormally large fish. Nack looked around frantically.

"Shit, I'm gonna have to dive in there, aren't I!?"

He mumbled to himself, and took a few steps back, but was suddenly stopped when someone held their hand in front of him, preventing the weasel from going any further.

"I've got this, Nack…"

The person said, diving into the water before Nack could see him. He definitely recognized the voice, though…

Under the water, Scourge was not in a good spot. Despite being Sonic's Anti, he sucked at swimming just as much as the blue blur. He _could_ swim, but it didn't mean he was any better at it than Sonic. And the giant fish wasn't making it any easier for him. The menace had Scourge cornered, and of course, all hope was lost. That is, until the mysterious helper came, and grabbed the fish by the tail, and chucked it upwards, shattering the ice. The creature just barely missed Nack.

"I'm not gonna look...I'm not gonna look…I'm not gonna look…"

Nack mumbled to himself, but ended up turning around anyway, and seeing the fuming fish flop around desperately.

"CRICKEY that's a big one!!"

The weasel shouted, jumping slightly, and turning back around when the life savior emerged with Scourge, and tossed him onto the snow. The hedgehog was shivering uncontrollably, and sat up slowly, wrapping his arms around one another. A polar bear, too, emerged from the water, and just shook the water right out of his fur. Nack smirked as he helped Scourge up.

"Thanks for that, Bark. If you hadn't shown up, Scourge over here might've been fish food."

**To be continued…**


	3. On the search for a duck named Bean

"Well, it's really my fault to begin with…"

The polar bear known as Bark admitted. Scourge looked at him with disbelief.

"Wait…YOUR Bark? And---YOU threw the rock onto the ice?!"

Scourge said, squeezing the ice cold water out of his jacket, determining whether or not to put it back on. Bark nodded slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sorry….I was just ticked off…"

He said in a guilty tone. Scourge rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well ya didn't have to chuck a rock in all your angriness…"

The hedgehog stated firmly. Bark looked down in defeat.

"I'm….just trying to find Bean…I'm sorry…………"

He apologized. Nack tilted his head slightly.

"You lost Bean?"

"Yeah…"

Bark admitted, feeling rather foolish. He went on about how he saw a girl with a 'shiny', and wanted it, so he followed her. Eventually, Bark couldn't keep up any longer, and the girl's brother wasn't too happy that Bean was poking his sister, so _he _ended up chasing Bean. Bark couldn't do a thing, and neither could the girl.

"Well, maybe if we find the chick, we can find Bean….."

Scourge stated and asked Bark what she looked like.

"Well, she was a yellow echidna, with 3 large bangs covering one eye, and the middle one was black. She had purple eyes, and wore a black, sleeveless collared shirt, with fishnet. She also had a skirt, with socks up to her thighs…"

Bark recalled. What good memory he had…

"Sounds like Katie to me…"

Scourge said, smirking (Katie is my character. She only plays a small roll in this) while Bark shrugged.

"Whoever she is, she probably knows where Bean is…."

He said, starting to leave the icy horror land. Nack and Scourge started to follow.

"Need us to help you look for them?"

Nack offered. Scourge looked at him with slight skepticism, but then recalled he said he'd give them both a shot anyway. Bark looked at Nack and nodded.

"If it's not any trouble…."

The trio headed out of the ice caps, Scourge and Nack trying to get Bark's mind to remember where Bean might have been headed. By the sound of it, Katie's brother could have chased him anywhere. Scourge gave an annoyed sigh.

"By the way you described the kid, he could have easily got distracted by any shiny object he came across, and chased it down! He could be ANYWHERE!"

The hedgehog exaggerated. Bark sweat dropped a bit, realizing that he did have a point. I mean, if you tossed a marble of a cliff, Bean would jump off in a heartbeat. Getting back up probably wouldn't have been a priority. Nack crossed his arms.

"I'm gonna take a guess….maybe he's in station square?"

He suggested. The other two Mobians just shrugged a bit, not exactly knowing for sure where the annoying little duck ended up.

"If you're talking about the green duck, then you're correct. He's in Station Square."

Someone said from behind them. The trio turned around to find the yellow echidna girl who Bean was chasing around. You could see what he was clearly after: Her bright blue water droplet necklace hanging around her neck by a slick silver chain. She gave the boys a look.

"Well…what are you staring at?"

She said, her normal look changing to a slightly annoyed one when she noticed Scourge was present.

"Station Square...do you know where, by any chance?"

Bark asked politely. As big and tough as this guy may seem, he knows how to be polite…unlike other villains. Katie thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I think he was headed for the antique shop."

She stated. Scourge, Nack, and Bark exchanged looks, and then Nack looked at the train leading to the busy city.

"S'pose 's the only lead we've got, mates. "

The weasel stated, looking back at the yellow echidna.

"Thank, girly girl. Now if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way."

Nack said, heading towards the station, and Bark followed. Scourge looked at Katie for a minute, and then followed his 'friends' to the train.

Once in the city, the three looked around with vaguely nervous glances. One, because they were villains, and it was a busy day in the city, so the cops might get involved… More on the cop manner, what if _they_ got to Bean first? There was also the fact that they were barely used to that part of town, and had no idea where in the name of Green Hill Zone they were going. Neither of the three had any idea where the antique shop was, in other words. Bark sighed a bit.

"Well, this might take a while, so let's just get going…"

He said, a tad bit aggravated at multiple things. The first being the stupid city, for being so crowded. Then at that damn fish that held them back for a good half hour back at the Ice Caps, when that time could have been used to find Bark's feathery friends. And of course, lastly, at Bean for getting lost and/or running off in the first damn place…  
And then, of course, if things couldn't get any worse, about 4 cop cars, followed by an ambulance, sped down the asphalt road, screeching as they made a turn, then continuing to fly down the road. The three boys exchanged glances, and then watched the citizens whisper and gossip about the 'race' of the police and ambulance to whatever it was their destination was. Scourge put his hands in his pockets leisurely, sneering at his comrades.

"Well, I think we've got some competition on to try and find Bean first……"


End file.
